7 Things
by Fairie Daggers
Summary: L/J. 7th year, Lily's POV. The 7 Things Lily Hates about James Potter UPDATED: Now added the 7 things Lily loves.
1. Chapter 1

Title: 7 Things

Author: Fairie Daggers

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters of J.K. Rowling's or the rights to the song 7 Things by Miley Cyrus. I also do not own Carly Simon or her song "You're So Vain"

Summary: L/J 7th yr. Lily's pov

Authors note: This first chapter is broken down into smaller segments that I didn't want to have to upload separately, mostly because they are too small to count as actual chapters.

* * *

Chapter 1: You're Vain

The lyrics to the muggle song "You're So Vain" by Carly Simon is a perfect description of James Potter.

"You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you."

Of course, everyone knows the song is about _him_, but it's the principle of the matter.

James Potter. So vain he probably thinks every song _is_ about him.

And, with the way people at Hogwarts are, everyone lets him continue to believe it.

This is why I hate James Potter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Your Games

He loves to mess with my head.

One minute he is the arrogant bully I have known for 6 full years. The next he is epitome of the perfect gentleman.

I have come to the conclusion that James Potter has a split personality. Or maybe I watch too much Batman during the summer.

Regardless, his games drive me crazy.

This is why I hate James Potter

* * *

Chapter 3: You're Insecure

When we're alone in our heads common room, I see things that James wants no one to know about him. This mostly deals with his emotions, but once, I saw his bare feet.

Trust me, James _shouldn't_ want _anyone_ to see his bare feet.

But besides hairy toes, I notice James' insecurities. He tries to hide it, but I know he is unsure about his school work, his friends, his life after school is over, and maybe he is even insecure about me.

This is why I hate James Potter.

* * *

Chapter 4: You Love Me, You Like Her

I see the way he gazes at me when he thinks I'm not paying attention.

Although I could be completely wrong, I think that is how someone looks at the person that are in love with.

It is how my dad looks at my mom, even after 21 years of marriage.

But I also see how James leans toward a girl and looks straight into her eyes as they hold a conversation. I don't miss the flirty laughs and winks, the subtle arm and hand grazes.

Oh no, I see it all.

This is why I hate James Potter.

* * *

Chapter 5: You Make Me Laugh, You Make Me Cry

James is probably the funniest person at Hogwarts.

He has such charisma and witty sayings that one would be hard pressed to not laugh in his presence.

But just being in his presence is enough to make me want to dissolve into tears. His harsh insults come just as naturally as his quick jokes. It hurts me to hear those horrible words leaving his mouth, whether they are directed at me or not.

This is why I hate James Potter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Your Friends – They're Jerks. When You Act Like Them, It Hurts.

The four of them walk side-by-side down the hall ways.

It's intimidating.

People move to clear a path for them.

It's always the same order: Remus, James, Sirius, Peter.

_Always. _

Whatever his friends do, James goes along with.

Bullying younger students used to be their hobby.

It was almost painful to watch, but no one besides me seemed to be bothered by it.

This is why I hate James Potter.

* * *

Chapter 7: You Make Me Love You

Even though James Potter is vain, plays games, is insecure, he is amazing.

I can't stop my feelings for him although I know he likes other girls, and he makes me cry.

And even if he is a jerk when his friends are around, I love him.

It is unexplainable and crazy.

One look, one gentle graze, is enough to send me over the edge into James Potter world.

This is why I hate James Potter.

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you all for reading! Leave comments if you want, but whatever lol. I've been thinking about doing the opposite and writing the 7 things Lily loves about James, but I still haven't decided on that one. Let me know what you think! This is totally off track, but in "chapter" 6 about the friends, I just get this mental picture of mean girls when they are all walking down the hall in that line and Lindsay Lohan "Cady" falls into the trash! Haha maybe that's just me…Oh well!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: What can I say? Inspiration struck and something had to be done. This is not BETA'd so excuse any mistakes please.**

* * *

**7 Things: Part Two**

**Chapter One: Your hair**

I spent the first four and a half years of our relationship loathing that hair. It may have not been so much about the hair, but more about the way that your hand always took up residence in those thick locks. I could not stand the tousled effect that hand left behind, how careless and slightly manic it made you look.

It was not until Christmas vacation during our fifth year that I realized I wanted to be the one to run my fingers through those lush tendrils. The first time you kissed me (the time I actually kissed you back) I allowed my fingers to tangle into that beautiful hair. I never wanted to let go.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Your eyes**

The first time I noticed your eyes was caused by the absence of them. Of course I had seen them, hidden behind those goofy frames, but I never realized how often I felt their gaze. I assume I had become immune to the tingly feeling associated with your presence that alerted me to the fact that your gaze was trained on me.

That Tuesday morning in Transfiguration I could not shake the feeling that something was off. I tried to ignore the sensation, telling myself that my lack of sleep was messing with my head. When you were absent from your usual spot at the Gryffindor table, it hit me like a ton of books.

I could not feel you.

You were not looking at me, casting those sly (in your head) glances or blatantly staring. Your beautiful hazel eyes were nowhere to be found.

I do not think that I ever took your gaze for granted again.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Your old Levis**

It was years before you embraced the wonder that is muggle clothing. Our black, shapeless robes left everything to the imagination, and I was only offered a rewarding view of your cute little arse when you wore your Quidditch robes. That first Hogsmead weekend of our Fifth year when you sauntered down from the boys' dormitory in those fitted blue jeans I was mesmerized. Of course, I was still trying to hate you then, but a girl can appreciate a beautiful jean-clad derriere no matter who it belongs to.

By our Seventh year those jeans were so worn that my fingers slid over the soft denim with no interruptions. I loved the way my hand fit perfectly in your back pocket. I mourned the day that those jeans were no longer wearable, but you quickly remedied that by taking me shopping for a new pair and modeling them for me in the changing room.

* * *

**Chapter Four: When we kiss I'm hypnotized**

It is so clichéd to say that I saw fireworks when we finally kissed. I did not. It was clumsy and bumbling, our teeth knocked into each other and we were both embarrassed. I wanted to run and crawl into my bed, never to leave again.

But you did not let me. You took my face between your large hands and rested your forehead against mine. You took a deep breath and told me to do the same before you leaned in again, slowly this time, and pressed your lips against mine. It was still a little messy, we were just learning each other then, but I closed my eyes, ran my fingers through that ridiculous hair, and let myself fall.

It only got better after that. It took a few days for us to fall into a rhythm, and it seemed like the rest of the world disappeared and it was only you and me. The day you took my hand and said you would be mine forever, and I yours, you leaned in to kiss me. I met you halfway.

I saw fireworks.

* * *

**Chapter Five: You make me laugh, you make me cry**

As a little girl, I imagined the perfect proposal. It would be somewhere wonderful, in front of the Eiffel Tower or on the steps of St. Paul's perhaps. People around would ooh and aah and of course I would say yes. He would pick me up and twirl me around, happy tears streaming down my face.

The reality was so much better.

You had just come back from a mission. Of course you came immediately to my flat, it was our arrangement. You knew I would be waiting. You were somber, causing me to assume that something had gone terribly wrong.

I was mistaken. The mission had gone spectacularly well, but I could never guess what was going on under all that hair.

You asked me to go for a stroll, even though it was half one and below freezing out. Of course I would say yes. We bundled up and walked out hand in gloved hand.

I squealed with laughter when you tackled me to the snowy ground, capturing my lips in a heated kiss. We only got up out of necessity, the snow seeping through our outerwear and chilling us to the bone.

You looked at me with watery eyes, explaining how close the mission was to a disaster, and that you realized how easily you could have died. My eyes filled with tears, your words confirming the horrifying thoughts that occupied my brain every time one of us went on a mission. You explained how you never wanted to waste a second of our time together, voicing the avoided topic that we both understood. There were no guarantees. Tomorrow was not a given, especially considering what we had dedicated our lives to.

You got down on one knee and my tears froze on my cheeks. I was nodding my head before you even got the words out, causing you to laugh as you opened the small jewelry box.

"I want you forever Lily. I want you now and I will want you when we are old and grey. I will want you even on those days that you drive me absolutely mad. I want you for as long as I can have you. And I want you to be Lily Potter for the rest of our lives."

You slid that beautiful heirloom onto my finger and we both took a moment to appreciate the ring.

Then you were picking me up and twirling me around in the snow, happy tears streaming down my face.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Your hands in mine when we're intertwined, everything's all right**

You were always there, through the happy and the sad. There were things I could have never gotten through on my own, like my parents' funeral, or the day that Petunia told me she did not want me near her wedding and to never try to contact her.

The only thing that kept me grounded was your hand in mine. You held me to this Earth, even when I wanted to fly away. Those days that I just wanted to lay in bed and let the world melt away you wrapped your strong arms around me and held me so tightly I thought I would explode. You always knew what I needed, even when I did not.

That hand that got me through so much during school and the next couple of years after was there to hang on to when I gave birth to our perfect little boy. Those strong hands cradled our tiny baby with such care that I never once doubted you would protect him like you had done for me.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: You make me love you**

If someone told my fifteen-year-old self that I would end up married to James Potter I would have laughed straight in their face. You were my tormenter, my enemy, my protector, my friend, and my lover. Now if someone told me that we were not meant to be I would laugh straight in their face. You fill so many important roles in my life that I honestly can not imagine an existence without you. You are the most wonderful husband a girl could ask for, and the most devoted father to our precious Harry. You protect those that you love, and I have no doubt that you will protect us to the end of your days.

James Potter, you are a wonderful man.


End file.
